


Hulk Vulcan

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comically Large Penis, Crack, Hulk Vulcan, M/M, Radioactive Goo, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock falls into radioactive goo and changes just a little. Kirk thinks the new Spock is sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> "You're so good at story telling" A five star review of my work.

Kirk and Spock beamed down onto the war torn planet to see if they can figure out what caused the people to kill each other. They landed on an empty highway that was covered in pools of radioactive goo. 

“I don't read any life forms on my tricorder, captain.”

“Try over there Spock.”

Spock walked into the direction that the captain ordered him to. He was looking down at his tricorder and not paying attention to where he was going. He fell face first into one of the pools of goo. 

“Spock!”

Kirk ran over and pulled him up.

“Enterprise this is captain Kirk, Spock is in trouble! Beam us up now”

They beamed aboard the ship and two security men came in and gave Spock a quick shower to get rid of any radioactive stuff. 

“Spock, get your sweet ass to sickbay right away. That's an order, mister!”

“Aye, sir.”

Kirk followed him there.

“Bones, you need to do a quick check on Spock to see if that goo did anything to his delicate Vulcan biology.”

“You mean the-” 

“Yes, doctor, that is what he means.”

McCoy scowled at Spock.

“Does this mean I get to see his damn body nude?”

“Yes, Bones.”

He smiled wide. “Hot dog!”

Spock got undressed and got on the examination table. McCoy smiled the whole time he ran that little spinny thing over him but got nothing out of the ordinary. 

“He's fine, Jim. I order some rest for him.”

“Can I rest with him too?”

“Sure whatever.”  
Kirk and Spock went back to Spock's quarters to sleep. 

When Kirk woke up, he noticed that Spock was not in bed.

“Oh Spock, where are you?”

“I FEAR NO MAN, NO BEAST OR EVIL, BROTHER!”

Kirk was very confused and looked around the room for Spock. Over in the corner was a huge green figure, about twice the size of Spock, just standing there.

“Spock, is that you?”

“VULCMANIA IS RUNNING WILD, BROTHER!!!!!!”

Kirk got out of bed and stood up.

“What is going on here!”

“THE GOO, BROTHER! IT TURNED ME INTO ME, HULK VULCAN!”

Kirk was getting turned on at the sight of such a huge, muscular Spock.

“Well, why did you change?”

“YOU CANNOT STOP THE VULCMANIA!”

“Does Vulcmania include sex?”

“IT SURE DOES, BROTHER!!!”

“Well top me then, you big green hunk!”

Kirk fell back onto the bed and put his legs in the air, offering up his ass for the new Spock.

“WATCHA GONNA DO WHEN VULCMANIA DESTROYS YOU!?”

“I will cum!”

“GOOD ANSWER, BROTHER!”

Hulk Vulcan got hard instantly and his boner shot out from the stretched pants. It was at least four feet in length and coming for that booty. Kirk was spreading as wide as he could. The Hulk Vulcan penis went right up through the captain and out of his mouth. Hulk Vulcan stood up and lifted the captain right off of the bed. 

“THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, BROTHER.”

Security could hear all of the yelling and there was a large group of guards outside. They busted down the door and saw all there was to see. Five of them collectively shot their phasers at Hulk Vulcan and vaporized both him and the captain.


End file.
